StickyNotes
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Abby/Connor one shot. First fic. Sorry if it's awful. Connor apologizes. Didn't know what rating to put it as so hope this is okay :L


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface* **

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever story. It is probably a load of crap, but anyways I hope people read and enjoy it and maybe, Maybe review ;) It would make my day :P **

Connor tried. He really really did, but not matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to make more noise than humanly possible when he was trying to be quiet. "Damnit!" he whispered angrily at the small table in the hall as his keys slid noisily across it and then landed to the floor with a crash. He shut the door as quietly as he could then bent down to pick his keys up. He kicked his shoes off and winced as one of them hit the small radiator and made an noise that seemed to echo through the apartment. He walked through to the lounge area and slumped himself onto the sofa and put his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees. He sighed audibly and rubbed at his eyes furiously. He didn't have a clue what time of day… or rather, night, it was and he was thoroughly knackered. He wanted to go straight to bed but he had a feeling that he wasn't in the good books of a certain Miss Maitland tonight.

"_You really annoyed her this time." _A bleary eyed Jess stated as she traipsed out of her bedroom wrapped up in the fluffiest dressing gown Connor had ever seen.  
><em>"Huh?" <em>he murmured sleepily as he lifted his head from his hands.

"_Abby." _She stated as she grabbed a glass from the kitchen area. _"Whatever you've done has annoyed her big time, she was rather upset before."_

"_Hmm…" _He whispered as he let his head fall back to his hands. _"I don't know what to do anymore." _

"_Has apologising ran through your mind yet?" _Jess asked as she slumped herself into the armchair opposite Connor. She took a sip of her drink and the spoke again. _"What did you do anyway?"_

"_Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't even seen her for the past 4 days."_ He said sheepishly as Jess looked at him in dismay.

"_Connor. You live and work together. How can you even manage to stay away from her for 4 days?"_ She asked, dumbfounded.

"_Burton has kept me working…"_ He let a yawn escape him… _"all the time. I've slept at me desk for most of the time. Dieing to get to a comfy bed I am, and clean clothes." _They fell into a silence until Connor spoke up again. _"I know I should try to see her, and I've honestly tried, just… things keep getting in the way. I know she probably hates me anyways."_

"_She would never hate you Connor. She's just annoyed. Maybe you should try apologising.. Then obviously spending more time with her."_ She yawned and slowly walked to the kitchen to put her empty glass back_. "I'm off to bed. Hope you figure out what you're going to do._" Jess sighed as she walked off to her bedroom.

"_Oh Jess, what time is it?" _Connor asked as he started to take his coat off.

"_Half 1. Go to sleep." _Jess said and then shut her bedroom door. Connor heard her moving around for a bit then her light switch off. He sighed and crept over to the door of his bedroom that he shared with Abby.

He pushed the door open as quietly as possible and looked over to the bed where Abby was tucked into the quilt. Her face had black smudges around her eyes where she had obviously forgot to take her makeup off again. Her hair was pulled back into a bobble and she was lying on her side facing Connor, sleeping peacefully. He sighed again and shut the door behind him softly. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Abby, trying his hardest not to wake her from her slumber. He held his breath as he felt her try to move and then finally settle back down, resting her head on his chest. He let his breath out and carefully wrapped his arms around Abby's sleeping form. They would probably have another argument the next morning, but right now Connor was content to lie there with Abby in his arms. He knew he had some serious apologising to do and he started to come up with a plan to show Abby how sorry he was.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

The next morning when Connor woke up he was in the bed alone. He heard the shower running and hoped it was Abby in there and that she hadn't already left for work. He got up and threw on some clean clothes and dumped his old ones in the laundry basket. He heard the shower stop and footsteps padded along the floor outside. A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and in walked Abby, wrapped in a towel with her damp hair clipped out of her way. She looked at Connor before walking to the other side of the room, managing to give him a weak smile. Connor smiled back and walked into the rest of the flat. He sauntered over to the kitchen where he started to make toast, one for him and one for Abby. She appeared out of the bedroom about 10 minutes later and looked over to the kitchen where Connor was sat. "_Is this mine?" _She asked him, pointing to the toast that was slathered in Nutella.  
><em>"Yeah, you know I can't stand Nutella."<em> he replied with a small smile and he watched as she smiled back, grabbing the toast and biting into the corner. There was an awkward silence after they had finished eating and after a few more minutes Abby got up and grabbed the keys.

"_You need a lift?" _She asked as she grabbed her coat from the rails. "_Jess has already gone…_"

"_No… I… uhm, Burton's picking me up later." _He said locking eyes with her for a few seconds before she sighed and said a hurried 'bye' before slamming the door behind her. Connor sighed miserably and then stood up and tidied the kitchen. That's when he saw the pad of multicoloured sticky notes sitting on the kitchen counter. He smiled to himself as he grabbed them and started leaving them stuck to **a lot **of places in the shared flat. When Burton arrived to pick him up and take him to the ARC he shoved the rest of the sticky notes in his bag and left.

Abby's POV:

It was half 3 and she had been at the ARC since 9 and nothing had happened at all. No anomaly's, no crazy people trying to spill the secret. Absolutely nothing. Just boring paperwork. She was walking back to the menagerie when she saw a bright pink sticky note stuck to the window inside her office. She opened the door and slowly walked over to the window where she read _**"Abby, Follow the trail." **_To say she was confused would have been an understatement. Se couldn't even see any other sticky notes anywhere. She huffed and put the note inside her pocket. When nothing else happened in the next hour, she decided to leave early and go home. She said her goodbye's to Jess and went to her mini which was parked in the inside car park. She slouched down into the drivers seat and sighed, closing her eyes. She hadn't seen Connor again all day. For the fifth day in a row. Granted, he had been at home this morning and had slept in the same bed, that hadn't happened in a while, but she still wanted to see him more. As she opened her eyes she saw a blue sticky note stuck to the outside of the mirror, right in front of her face. She peeled it off and read what was written. _**"In the cretaceous, you trusted me and told me everything I wanted to hear all in your own time…" **_she couldn't find any other sticky notes, and this didn't make sense on its own. She knew it must have been from Connor though, since no one else had really been told about what had happened whilst they were stuck there. She placed it with the other one in her pocket and drove home.

Once home she found another sticky note straightaway, stuck to a photo frame that was on the small table in the hall. It read _**"and the first time you told me you loved me, I was the happiest man ever…" **_Abby couldn't help herself as a small smile made its way onto her face. She walked to the start of the kitchen area and found another note. _**"After we got home again, I was scared I'd lose you, but you stuck with me still…" **_Abby was shocked, Connor had never voiced his worries about losing her, why would he even think that? Another note was found as she came into the living room and it was stuck to the lampshade. _**"And then I started work with Burton, and I see how miserable you are…" **_Abby sighed. She hadn't ever really trusted Burton, definitely not after what he had said about putting all of the animals down. The next note was found on the table leg and said _**"and I was totally oblivious. I feel terrible about it…." **_Abby found herself smiling ever so slightly again. He did still care about her, well of course he did, she never really thought he didn't but with the fact that they hadn't seen each other in nearly 5 days had made her feel rather upset. She found another sticky note on the wall and it read _**"and you probably hate me right now but please still…" **_Abby gasped and could feel tears threatening to form, she didn't hate him. She loved him, she would probably never be able to hate him. She didn't understand why he could even think that. The next note was on the door to their bedroom. It only had 2 words on it… _**"let me"**_ She slowly turned the handle and opened the door. She gasped and the tears that were threatening to fall, fell and she started crying. Connor was stood there in the doorway with another sticky note attached to his chest saying _**"Love You." **_

Abby walked closer and pulled the sticky note off his chest and flung her arms around his neck. He responded and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"_Connor, I don't hate you. I never will. I love you, you big idiot!"_ She said as she kissed him soundly on the lips. He was crying too now and they both locked and eyes and laughed.

"_I really am sorry I've been such an idiot Abs. I love you too. So so much_." He whispered as he placed feather light kisses all over her face.

"_Why are you even hear Con? Why aren't you with Burton?" _She asked softly as Connor wrapped her up in his warm embrace.

"_You're more important." _He whispered, kissing her temple.

"_I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for being so annoyed. I know you love your work." _She said as she sat down on the edge of their bed, bringing Connor down with her.

"_I know Abs, but I'm gunna make it work. I can tell Burton to shove his job!" _he said twining his fingers in between hers.

"_No Con. You love your work. I'm not going to take that away from you. We just need time to ourselves once in a while…Come lie with me." _She said pulling Connor down to the bed properly and pulling the duvet over them both.

"_Okay… so no job quitting. But more time. I'll take proper lunch breaks…" _He murmured by her ear making a pleasant shiver run through her spine.

"_Con, shut up." _She whispered back to him, planting a kiss on his forehead. She heard him sigh contently and wrap her up in his arms just a tiny bit tighter. Yeah, they'd be fine. Just the two of them. Together.

_End._


End file.
